


Corrupt

by Constantsnow



Series: Corruption [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collars, Extremely Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constantsnow/pseuds/Constantsnow
Summary: Alternative reality where Voldemort won during Order of the Pheonix, and has been holding Harry captive for years now.





	Corrupt

**Author's Note:**

> Parsletongue will be displayed as ::Speech::

There was no denying it, no avoiding it, ignoring it or forgetting it. Not that Harry wanted to do any of those things. This blinding pleasure was not something Harry wanted to ever give up. When those large pale hands roamed over his tanned skin, or when that skilled tongue slithered across his stomach, Harry was glad he was there. 

However, when he was left alone, he couldn't fight the voice in his head screaming at him that this wasn't where he belonged. The owner of that tongue and those hands was evil, a sick and twisted bastard that had killed his parents, tortured his friends, and taken him captive.

Harry moaned and arched his back at the return of those skilled hands, gripping his hips tightly, nails biting into his skin painfully. Harry pushed his head back into the pillows, his wrists pulling against the binds that held them against the headboard. 

::Tom!:: Harry hissed, as his leaking erection was captured in the warm wetness of Tom's skilled mouth.

Voldemort chuckled, looking up at Harry with mesmerizing crimson eyes. Harry's own emerald green eyes stared back, glazed heavily, silently pleading for the blinding pleasure to continue. He looked away, not ready to give into his toy's pleas for completion. 

Tom enjoyed this game they played, the passion followed by the hate and guilt - on Harry's part.

Tom began bobbing his head up and down slowly, moving his tongue with practiced ease over Harry's erection, drawing out soft grunts and groans of pleasure. The taste of pre-cum tickling the roof of his mouth and tip of his tongue. Tom moved one of his hands from Harry's hip and down to cup the young man's balls, rolling them, pushing Harry just a bit closer to the edge. Harry gasped, arching his back slightly, and trying desperately to buck his hips into Tom's mouth. 

::Please Tom.:: Harry begged with a pleasured whimper.

Tom chuckled and pulled his mouth off of Harry's erection with a wet pop. He licked his lips and moved onto his knees, sliding between Harry's trembling thighs and gripped them tightly.

 ::Is this what you want my Harry?:: Tom asked, rocking his hips slowly, his erection sliding over Harry's.

::Yes!:: Harry hissed in reply. 

Tom gripped his own erection in one hand, and moved it to Harry's already prepared entrance, rubbing the tip of it teasingly over the pucker. All the while watching Harry's reactions; the barely there quivers in his muscles, the tensing in his neck and jaw, and the harsh breath that passed through the teen's nose.

::Beg me.:: Tom ordered leaning down to nip at Harry's ear. ::Tell me how much you want me inside you.::

Harry whimpered, reaching up to grip the older man's shoulders tightly, his blunt nails digging into his pale skin. ::P-Please Tom, I can't t-take anymore. I need you inside me, please.:: Harry whispered, pressing his lips against Tom's ear.

The Dark Lord smiled as he pulled away, gripping Harry's legs at the back of his knees and pushing them apart. Harry gritted his teeth at the slight pain in his hips, trying to ignore the embarrassment from being exposed completely, his hole had been spelled loose and clean the moment he'd been bound to the bed. Tom licked his lips at the sight and thrust his hips forward harshly. Harry cried out, Tom began moving, not giving him time to adjust, but he moved painfully slow, sending shivers of pleasure down Harry's spine in waves each time his prostate was grazed. Tom leaned down and licked a line down Harry's neck to his chest where he began to bite and suck on the young man's tanned skin. He picked up the pace, grinning viciously when Harry bit his bottom lip trying to silence himself, the action only spurred the older male on all the more.

::Let go, Harry. Give in to me.:: Tom hissed, his long tongue running across Harry's jaw. He thrust his hips forward hard, and watched as Harry's back arched and he cried out in pleasured pain. ::That's it.:: The Dark Lord hissed.

It wasn't long after that when Harry's body began to tremble. All coherent thought left him, and all that came from his mouth were pleads and cries for more. The Dark Lord was only to happy to oblige and soon, Harry was falling deeply into his orgasm, Tom following shortly after.

*****

 

Harry was slow to wake the next morning. As he rolled over, the light sound of chains clinking together broke the early morning silence. Harry sighed as he stretched out on the large empty bed. 

He opened his eyes and looked to his right, the spot where the Dark Lord had fallen asleep next to him was empty, and the man wasn't in the bedroom. Harry sighed and sat up, reaching up to rub his neck, trying to ignore the collar that rested weightlessly, but unbearably cold against his skin.

The magical collar was what kept him bound to the manor, attached to it were seven links, the only visual reminder Harry had that he was indeed captive. The collar allowed him access to any place in the manor or on rare occasions, when The Dark Lord was feeling particularly giving, to the manor's grounds. When Tom didn't want Harry to go into a room, or if he didn't want Harry leaving their bedroom at all, a simple command was all it took and Harry felt a tug, like he was at the end of his chain.

More than once, Harry had angered Voldemort in some way, another command had the chain pulling Harry back into the bedroom, or to Voldemort himself, and nothing Harry did could stop it. Harry forced himself out of bed, and went into the bathroom to shower. He paused for a moment catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror, something he'd been avoiding for the past month since he'd been brought here. 

Gone were his round glasses and over sized clothing. His hair - still untamable as ever - did have an air of style to it however, shorter than he had kept it in some time. He was still small for his age, though he had grown several inches the since his days at Hogwarts, he figured it was the potions Tom had been forcing on him lately - he wanted Harry healthy, but for what, Harry didn't know. Harry skin surprisingly still had a healthy tan, and the light muscle from Quidditch still remained on Harry's body. As Harry moved up to the mirror to examine himself more closely, he realized that his eyes now had flecks of crimson in them, Harry reached up to touch the corners of his eyes.

Harry's eyes focused behind him as he notice The Dark Lord in the mirror, standing in the bathroom door, a smug smirk on his handsome face.

Tom Riddle stood in place of the once disgusting Lord Voldemort, there were no snake like features, except for his monstrous red eyes. Dark brown hair fell past his shoulders, and was currently tied at the base of his neck with a black ribbon. His skin was pale, but healthy. The man looked no older than twenty-five, even though he was well over seventy. Crimson eyes showed pleasure and slight lust at the sight of Harry's bare, love-bite covered torso.

"So you've noticed." Tom said, the slight hiss in his voice made Harry shudder.

"What have you done to me?" Harry asked, turning around to face the man.

Tom stepped into the bathroom, the door closing with a sharp snap at the command of the man's magic. "Come now Harry, why would I go and ruin the fun?" He asked with a dark chuckle. 

He reached up and ran his long thin fingers down the side of Harry's face, almost lovingly, but when his hand stopped on Harry's neck, over his collar, the idea of it being loving was pushed far from Harry's mind.

"What have you done to me?" Harry hissed and The Dark Lord's grin, turned into a full blown smile, revealing straight white teeth. Tom looked extremely handsome when he smiled, but with his red eyes, the smile also looked sinister.

"What makes you think I've done anything to you?" Tom said leaning down and pressed his lips against Harry's, but the boy refused to react. Each night, he gave into the temptations, in the dark, when his senses were over filled with Tom's magic - he couldn't help himself. The darkness in the man's magic sang to Harry.

Tom pulled away, the look of victory in his eyes not faded.

"What have you done?" Harry asked his temper finally rearing its head.

::I corrupted you, my snake.:: Tom hissed against Harry's ear, his hands running down the other man's sides, and gripped his hips in a gesture of possessiveness. ::And this is only the beginning.::

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published on my fanfiction.net account, I had the same pen name.
> 
> There was only some minor editing, and still is unbeta'd.


End file.
